


The Quality of Mercy

by MediumSizedEvil



Series: Incredible Thoughts [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: A raindrop falls from tremendous heights“I know we can do better. Tell us how.”
Series: Incredible Thoughts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591777
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Incredible Thoughts





	The Quality of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _The quality of mercy is not strained._   
>  _It droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven_   
>  _Upon the place beneath._
> 
> \- William Shakespeare

“I remember it was raining, and I was already late for work. I was walking down the street, I was thinking, I need to buy some new earphones, these are shit, and then this guy runs in to me, I fell over and he just keeps running, and I was like, hey asshole! He'd dropped his backpack too. Then all of a sudden these two cops were all over me, like yeah, we got him! And they opened the backpack and it was all full of shit, you know? And I said it's not mine, you got the wrong guy. But he wouldn't give me a chance. He just said I did it, it was clear, I was lying, shut up, over and over again. We were both wearing a dark hoodie I guess. Then he dragged me to the precinct like some kind of trophy. I was only a number to him, to win some stupid bet.”


End file.
